Love In Greenland
by MoonAbyss
Summary: Grace lives in Nord, Greenland. When she takes a nap, she wakes up at night and decides to talk a walk, not knowing of the danger...and the bonus. OCxAllen, OCxLavi


**I quickly walked through my school hallways. School was finally over for the week. It's been a long week. And I mean long. I walked to my locker and opened it. A brown teddy bear fell out and into my arms. "Wha-?" I exclaimed, pulling the brown softness up for a closer examination.**

"**Wow, another gift?" **

**I turned around and blushed when I saw my best friend, Jasmine, walking over to me. Well, actually her locker, hers was right by mine. Convenient, I know. **

"**Oh, Jasmine." I said, stuffing the bear into my locker. "Heh Heh." She flicked her perfectly curled hazel hair and smiled.**

"**Oh, please. I already saw it." She said, opening her locker. "You're Black hair and Purple eyes are different here, so you really stand out. No wonder guys like you so much." She smiled. A bear and about six or seven notes fell out of her locker. "So, whose it from this time?" She hugged her bear and put the notes in her locker again.**

"**What are you talking about, you have much more admirers, Jazzie." I muttered. She smirked and nodded.**

"**I know, but still. I'm asking about you."**

"**Urgh." I grabbed my bear out of my locker and looked at it. "It says 'Love, Tony.'" I blinked and blushed as I threw the bear into my locker and slammed it closed.**

"**Wow, he must really like you. That's the third bear this week." Jasmine laughed. "How lucky you are!" She teased. I glared at her and stuck my tongue out at her. **

"**Shut up! He's so persistent!" I hissed.**

"**Yeah, but Tony really is hot. He's on the Snowboard team. One of the best too." Jasmine sighed.**

"**He has too much fan girls for my taste." I pointed out. "Plus, he acts so full of himself. Just cuz he can do those turn thingys on a snowboard."**

"**You mean a 360?" She corrected.**

"**WhatEVER. That's no excuse for him to be the way he is."**

"**I agree. But doing a 360 is really impressive." **

"**Not to me." I added. We both started walking home.**

"**Why not? It's a big deal here."**

"**Well, I want a guy whose not big into sports."**

"**So a boring guy?"**

"**Urgh, no. Just a regular guy."**

"**Well all the guys here love winter sports."**

"**Cuz we live in Greenland."**

"**Still." **

"**I want a gentleman. Someone who acts nice and caring. He can act different at times. And I want him to be able to do something, not much people can do."**

"**So, Tony? Well, without the nice and caring part."**

"**No, someone that's not Tony."**

**We both sighed and put on our big jackets and stepped outside. There was snow. Big surprise. We both started walking home. **

"**Hey, Grace!" I jumped, recognizing the voice.**

"**You should go out with him. Just try." Jasmine said, turning for her house.**

"**Eh? Don't leave me alone with him!" I yelled, watching her run off. Urgh. She's so mean sometimes. I sighed and kept walking.**

"**Hi." Tony said, slowing to a walk with me.**

"**Oh, hello." I replied, not looking at him.**

"**Well, how are you?"**

"**How I usually am."**

"**Oh. Well, did you hear? I did a 720 at practice yesterday. Everyone was talking about it. You must have heard it."**

"**No, sorry." I answered. I saw in the corner of my eye that his face fell. I hate my caring heart. "But that's really impressive." I looked at him and smiled. His face brightened and he smiled at me.**

"**Thanks, that means a lot to me." He cheered. I blushed. He really was hot, b-but I don't like him or anything.**

"**Yeah." I murmured, realizing I was fueling the fire. **

"**Hey, Grace, d-do you want to…to…to…" He stuttered. I stared at him, completely amazed. He was actually stuttering. He never acted like this at school, "Be my girlfriend?" He finished, forcing his eyes closed. I sighed.**

"**Uhh…I'll think about it." I quickly said. I blushed and covered my mouth. That came out automatically. Damn. He opened his eyes and smiled.**

"**Okay. I thought you might say no. That worried me. Well tell me on Monday, okay?" He smiled, walking off towards his house too. I smiled and waved. When he was out of sight I looked down and sighed. I'm so stupid. I ran home.**

"**Mom, I'm home!" I yelled, walking into my house and closing the door behind me. I saw her pop her head out of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around her head.**

"**Welcome home, dear!" She smiled, returning to examining herself in the mirror. I went to my room and threw my bag to the corner of my room and laid on my bed. I stared up at the ceiling.**

**I opened my eyes and found myself on the floor. Urgh. I rubbed my head and saw that it was totally dark. I quickly sat up and looked around. I looked at my watch. It said 11:39. Wow I must've fell asleep and fell off my bed onto the floor sometime. I stood up and walked out to the living room, It was still dark. I grabbed my jacket, opened the door, and walked out side. It was like a snowstorm outside. This is my favorite kind of weather. I walked away from my house to where it was out of sight. I smiled and laid in the snow. I love coming out in the snow and laying down. I know my way around Nord really good, so I can find my house easily. I smiled and just relaxed. I laid there for a while, enjoying the snowstorm sound. **

**I heard some noises. And a red light. I quickly sat up and turned around. There were red sparks going on and off everywhere. It seemed like the sparks were getting closer and closer to me. I stood up and tried making out what it could be.**

"**You stupid children!"**

**I jumped when I heard the voice. It sounded so, so, so scary and evil. **

"**Ready, Lavi?"**

**Suddenly, I saw this big monster standing in front of me. There was also a red-headed boy with a hammer. Beside the hammer boy, was a boy with white hair and an odd mark on his left eye. My legs froze as they kept fighting and there were right in front of me. It seemed no one saw me fall to my knees. W-Who where they?**

"**Oh, what's this?" The monster called. I screamed as the monster picked me up in its fist. The two boys gasped and stopped attacking it. "It's a filthy human." He spat. He came close and sniffed me. "Hmm. Innocence." I screamed again and struggled to get free. **

"**Let Me GO!" I yelled, kicking and punching it's arm. It didn't seem to phase it.**

"**Tell me, girl. Where's the Innocence?" He hissed. I froze and glared.**

"**What the hell are you talking about?!" I screamed.**

"**Allen…?"**

"**Right."**

**I looked down and saw the two boys looking at each other and nodding. Suddenly, the white-haired boy's arm turned into something that looked like a cannon.**


End file.
